El Cirujano y el Policia
by DamistaH
Summary: Russvene. Iván es un policía, en un enfrentamiento, es llevado a emergencia donde es salvado por un doctor extranjero con una sonrisa contagiosa. Poco a poco descubrirá que le gusta su acento y la forma en que sus ojos se achinan cuando sonreía y como se enrojecen sus orejas.


_**Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Aph Venezuela, si me pertenece.**_

* * *

 ** _Único_** _ **capitulo.**_

 _ **Sala de Emergencia: Moscú.**_

 ** _L_** a sala de emergencia era un completo caos ese fin de semana, sin duda había mucho trabajo y poco descanso. No fue hasta los diez minutos que se encendieron las luces que Ivan hacia ingresado en una ambulancia con algunas patrullas que parecían hacer de escolta.

Ya oscurecía, el frío se intensificará.

Las enfermeras ingresaron al herido en una camilla y por más que intentaron permanecer atrás a sus compañeros se les fue imposible. Era un policía y bueno, no les era muy fuera de lo común que haya sido herido en un enfrentamiento.

Con unas medidas más duras, los acompañantes salieron a la sala de espera, mientras esperaban al cirujano — si es que se necesitaba—

Aquello era una emergencia.

El doctor acudió a los pocos minutos de ser informado del evento, pero Iván no lo vio. Su costado dolía demasiado como para estar al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba suavemente para no quedarse dormido. Escuchaba órdenes amortiguadas por la debilidad de sus sentidos, le abrieron la camisa y le quitaron el chaleco. Lo último que experimento fue la mascarilla que pusieron en su rostro y una luz blanca que iluminaba su cuerpo, cerró los ojos al detectar una bolsa de sangre ser colgada en el perchero y escuchó un tintineo de una cadena de metal.

Cuando despertó escuchó una leve exclamación y muchas caras se habían asomado a observarle con atención, con debilidad abrió los parpados lentamente y la luz tan nítida de la habitación le perturbó la vista, sintió la garganta seca.

Algunos de sus compañeros estaban allí, y seguramente el departamento de policía aviso a sus familiares, porque sus hermanas estaban en aquel lugar. Iván de verdad estaba muy agotado pero esto no le impedido poder dar una sonrisa leve y cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

Iván no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, por esta misma razón sus hermanas le contaron que tuvieron que darle sangre pues el doctor lo encontró pálido y que la operación había sido todo un éxito. Debían de esperar la revisión del doctor para poder determinar cuándo se le daría de alta o si necesitaban hacerle rayos X por alguna otra cosa que tal vez hayan pasado por alto.

A los pocos segundos Iván se dio cuenta de que tenía un vendaje en el cuello y en los nudillos, y tenía un suero por vía intravenosa.

Pasaron dos horas que Iván no sintió en ningún momento, porque que las horas pasaban tan lento.

Sus compañeros se retiraron ya viendo que Iván estaba estable y que no corría peligro, la menor de sus hermanas también se retiró puesto que había dejado la oficina sola por mucho tiempo, sin embargo cambiaria de turno con Yekaterina

El reloj marcaría las diez de la noche para cuando la enfermera llegó a la habitación, saludó a Iván con una sonrisa pero el eslavo solo la siguió con la mirada y se fijó en cómo daba vuelta a un ruedita conectada a la vía y parecía cerrarla, pues se había terminado.

Tarde se había dado cuenta que estaba en una habitación muy bonita y casi vacía, habían otras camas pero nadie que las ocupaba.

Cuando la enferma salió, luego de colocar otro suero nuevo, habló un momento con su hermana para informa que el doctor estaría en breve con ellos, al salir, la puerta quedo abierta por unos momentos antes de cerrarse.

Esa noche el doctor no estuvo con ellos en breves momentos.

Cuando Iván despertó se dio cuenta que Natasha estaba dormida en el pequeño mueble a su lado y se sintió un poco mal porque no pudo despedirse de su otra hermana, a las pocas horas esa mañana otros de sus compañero vinieron a visitarle y le trajeron entre frutas a licores. ¡Licor en un hospital!

— **Aun no vemos al doctor. —**

— **¿Aun no? —**

— **No.** — Iván suspiró—

— **¿Será que está muy ocupado? —**

— **¿Será que se quedó dormido? —**

No hubo respuesta, así que hicieron algunas bromas al respecto, mientras una nueva camilla ingresaba a la habitación que está inundada de gente; por los compañeros de Iván.

Un joven que aparentaba ser un enfermero se quedó hablando con la anciana que estaba en un extremo de la habitación, no era tan alto, de hecho, podía ser incluso del tamaño de su hermana menor; Natasha, se inclinó sobre la anciana y hablaba con ella con mucha amabilidad, Iván lo notó porque sonreía cuando hablaba y le acariciaba el cabello a la pobre anciana que no parecía tener acompañante; tenía el cabello tan negro como la tinta y una piel un tanto oscura.

Se enderezó luego de un movimiento de cabeza en donde parecía afirmar. Los compañeros de Iván estaban tan ocupados en su conversación que no se daban cuenta de la simpleza del hecho que surgía su lado. Para aquel instante un hombre ingresó en la habitación, se detuvo a hablar con el joven que estaba allí antes y este asintió con la cabeza, luego el hombre se fue y Iván descubrió unas perlas azules que lo estaban viendo a él.

Él se acercó a la cama donde estaba el oficial.

— **Buenos días, Sr Braginsky —**

— **Buenos días** — Respondió el aludido y lo siguió con la mirada lo que el joven hacía, parecía mirar la vía y los ojos del paciente — **¿El doctor vendrá pronto?**

El azabache que estaba al lado de la cama hizo un gesto que costó un poco de entender, pero asintió.

— **Si, ya llegó. —**

— **¿Llegó?**

— **Soy yo —**

Y fue como si alguien hubiera muerto, porque todos quedaron en silencio.

— _**Soy Dzulian Palasios...**_ **El cirujano que te operó. —**

— **No me dijeron su nombre.**

— **Bueno,** _ **soy Dzulian**_ _._ — Dijo el sin más, Iván estaba un tanto sorprendido porque era muy joven, y parecía ser extranjero porque su acento al hablar ruso no era natural — **Dígame ¿cómo se siente hoy?**

— **Débil.**

Julián hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

— **Es natural** — Le dijo muy amablemente y tocó su brazo derecho con suavidad **— tu brazo también estaba herido, por un arma blanca ¿puedes moverlo?**

— **No. —**

— **Bien, me lo imaginé. —**

El doctor vio a su alrededor y notó que todas las miradas estaba en él.

— **¿son familiares? —**

— **Yo**. — Natasha, dijo. —

— **Oh, bien, entonces todos los que no sean familiares, esperen afuera.** — Ordenó mirando a los demás — **las visitas terminaron.**

En fila lo oficiales se retiraron de la sala y todo quedó en silencio. Julián volvió a ver a Iván en la cama y esta vez el eslavo notó ese sonido de cadenas y descubrió que Julián tenía un collar de plata con una medalla. No pudo distinguir que era.

Cuando el doctor buscó una silla y se sentó justo al lado de eslavo con mucha familiaridad.

Iván miro sus manos, tenía las uñas cortas y algo pálidas, con una tijera cortó la venda y comenzó a quitar las gasas con delicadeza y cuidado casi compasivo, en cuanto la piel estuvo expuesta quito los algodones y se dio a conocer una costura, un herida cerrada por un hilo. Los ojos ámbar se quedaron viendo aquella herida y recordó al momento como había ocurrido y el golpe de respuesta que le dio a aquel ladrón.

— **No intentes mover el brazo.** — Le dijo en un susurro con un acento duro—

Los dedos lo abandonaron y cuando regresaron tenían unos guantes quirúrgicos y un algodón empapado en alcohol.

Iván siseo pero esto no parecía alterar al otro; que paso el algodón bañado en aquel liquido por la herida y limpio cuidadosamente de extremo a extremo, luego de aquello baño otro algodón con un líquido oscuro y busco una gasa limpia para poder envolverle el brazo con el mismo cuidado con el que se lo quitó. Iván sintió alivio cuando terminó y se quitó los guantes.

— **Habrá una linda cicatriz allí.** — Le informó ahora sonriéndole y luego miro a Natasha **— No pude hacer mucho por esa herida.**

Luego volvió a ver a Iván .

— **Pero alguien arriba te quiere mucho, porque la bala entro por tu costado** — Y apuntó al costado del eslavo que estaba acostado en la cama — **no tocó nada y se quedó allí.**

— **¿se quedó allí?**

— **Se quedó allí** — Repitió Julián, dudando que su ruso hubiera sido entendible. —

Julián le sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

— **Vamos a verla ¿le parece?**

— **¿Ver qué?**

— **Tu costado.** — Le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo — **no hagas fuerza.**

Iván miro a Julián con algo de desentendimiento. Como Iván tenía el cobertor hasta el pecho, Julián tuvo que inclinarse hacia el solo para retirársela y dar a conocer que no tenía su uniforme, solo una indumentaria blanca de algodón que la clínica facilita a los pacientes por cirugía.

Sintió los dedos del doctor al alzar la camisa, sintió el aire golpear el abdomen, incomodo se apreció al mostrarse vulnerable ante los ojos azules de alguien como él.

— **Ve.** — Dijo el **— Vea aquí.**

Aunque Iván quisiera ver no podía. No podía inclinarse ni moverse. Natasha sin embargo se acercó y vio la sutura, era pequeña y discreta.

— **Vas estar bien Iván**. — Le sentencio el joven sonriéndole — **Lo sanare y será todo por hoy.**

Iván no dudaba que fuera así, aquella alegría con que se lo decía le proporcionaba cierta confiabilidad que lo hizo sonreír hasta que la herida le comenzó a arder por el alcohol y sufrió en silencio.

— **Bueno, eso es todo** — Abandonó su piel y su guantes terminaron en la pequeña papelera de pastico. — **¡Por cierto! , me disculpo por no venir ayer. Hubo una emergencia. Estamos corto de personal.**

Iván le restó importancia, esperando que el volviera a sonreír porque cuando lo hacía tenía la habilidad de ser contagioso.

— **La enfermera vendrá dentro de poco.** — Anunció viendo a su paciente— **y les dejo por aqui a la Sra Masha**

Ella estaba dormida pero aun así, Julián se acercó para susurrarle a Iván.

— **Ella es una señora sola, no la ignoren en su estancia aquí** — Luego que se enderezara, el cirujano vio lo ojos de Iván con examine **— Acompáñeme Señorita, Iván va a necesitar unas medicinas, venga por aquí.**

Natasha se fue con el Cirujano. Iván se quedó solo... solo con Masha.

— **Ese doctor es un ángel...** — Escucho una tarde que Iván se despertó y se encontró solo. —

Iván giro el rostro y encontró a Masha sentada cómodamente en su cama.

— **Se parece a mi hijo; él también era doctor, era tan amable.**

Iván estuvo de acuerdo.

Julián apareció pasada las tres de la tarde por la puerta, y se acercó a Masha primero, le hizo muchas preguntas y le examinó con mucha dedicación, se quedó hablando con ella un tiempo más. y Julián le prometió traerle alguna fruta porque no le gustaba la comida del hospital.

Acto seguido fue a la cama de Iván y lo saludo con un ánimo alegre, se sentó en la silla a su lado y se puso los guantes.

— **¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Iván?**

— **Bien —** Le dijo el eslavo — **aunque, tengo un poco de picazón en la espalda.**

Julián sonrió, rio un poco y acerco una de sus manos por la cama y toco el costado del otro.

— **¿Donde?—** Preguntó el doctor con interés —

Iván se descoloco un poco y dudó de decírselo, pero al final lo susurro.

— **Del otro lado —**

Julián se inclinó y se tomó un tiempo el rodear la cama e idear la manera de ayudarle. Paso sus dedos por detrás del cuello del paciente y levanto un poco para pasarlos por el trapecio.

— **¿aquí? —**

— **Si. —**

— **Bien.** — Julián le sonrió y le rasco aliviando una gran incomodidad — **Sé que es incómodo estar en una sola posición por casi semanas. Estarás aquí un tiempo hasta que te quitemos los puntos y podrás irte, pero debes guardar reposo ¿me entiendes, Iván?**

Julián habló tan despacio, con una paciencia mientras hacia una actividad tan sencilla como rascar el trapecio.

Iván asintió.

— **Vamos a verte el brazo** — Le informo al dar la vuelta a la cama de nuevo y sentarse, hizo el mismo procedimiento que el día anterior sin mucha prisa y como era de esperar Iván le seguía como los ojos a cada movimiento, hasta que el alcohol se derramaba por su piel y tenía que cerrar los ojos. **— Va bien.** — Le dijo Julián y tuvo la osadía de consolarlo, acariciándole el brazo por la parte de arriba.

Iván lo miro.

Cuando él se puso de pie y le aparto el cobertor del pecho y levantó con cuidado la camisa de algodón, supo que iba a examinarle la otra herida, pero esta vez presionó un tanto. Iván sintió la muerte cerca.

— **Lo siento, es solo para asegurarme de que no tenga secreción** — Le dijo el azabache y continuo la limpieza dándole consuelo con una caricia en el brazo. — **¿y tus hermanas?**

— **Trabajan...—**

— **Ya.**

— **¿has hablado con Masha? —**

— **No mucho...** — Dijo Iván cuando sintió que bajaba su camisa y escucho algo en otro idioma, que sospecho era español —

— **Ya. —**

— **¿Es extranjero?** — Preguntó Iván

— **¿uhmm?**

— **Extranjero... ¿es extranjero?**

Julián entendió y asintió.

— **¿se nota mucho?** — Pregunto con algo de culpa —

— **...Un poco. —**

Julián sonrió y se dispuso a quitarse los guantes.

— **¿Es de España?**

— **¿parezco de España? , Vaya un poco más abajo .**

— **¿...África?**

— **No. África... por Dios Iván, sería un poco más alto** — Le dijo —

— **¿México?**

— **Más abajo**

— **Argentina**

— **No tan abajo.**

Y Julián comenzó a reír, Masha que estaba escuchando todo emitió una ligera risita que hizo volver a Julián por unos segundos hacia ella contento.

— **¿No adivinas verdad?** — Acusó el doctor con algo de picardía — **se lo diré entonces; Soy de Venezuela, al lado de Colombia, arriba de Brasil y debajo del mar caribe ¿se ubica?**

— **Un poco..**

— **El país tiene forma de...elefante.**

Iván se vio más confundido. Julián no dijo nada más.

— **Intenta dormir ahora, tendrá mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, si quieres averiguarlo claro está.** — Se levantó lentamente y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza — **No puedes comer todavía..**. — le dijo al ver una bandeja de frutas.- **¿Puedes regalarme una?**

Iván que aún estaba algo absorto en sus pensamientos, solo asintió.

Julián tomó algo al azar de la canasta y se la entregó a donde estaba Masha y se la arrimo. Agradecía que aun tuviera dientes para morder y vaya que mordía.

— **Bueno yo ya me retiro, Descansen, la enferma hará la revisión. —**

No vio a Julián esa noche y se le olvidó preguntarle acerca del rostro que tenía en la cadena que sonaba al inclinarse y moverse. Tal vez cuando volviera a verlo se recordara y le preguntaría. Al día siguiente su hermana le facilitó un teléfono ya que el suyo había sido destruido por completo en el enfrentamiento. Su tabla.

No podría traer animales así que su gato estaba bajo el cuidado de sus hermanas hasta que él se pudiera recuperar.

Cosa que sería dentro de un mes más o menos. Sintió dolor pero para aquello podía contar con los antibióticos que le suministraban las enfermeras, aunque aún no podía comer nada solido cosa que lo frustraba un poco.

Cuando Julián entró a la habitación, como siempre; hablaba con Masha con su ruso suave y lento, la examinaba y se detenía a escucharla y luego;

— **Hola Iván ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?**

— **Con dolor. —**

Julián arqueó las cejas y lo miró con interés, con los ojos bien abiertos hacia las perlas del paciente..

— **En el brazo.**

— **¿De verdad? ¿Se lo dijiste a la enfermera?** — pero era obvio que no, y Julián no le tomó mucho tiempo examinar someramente el brazo de Iván. — **Puede ser algo normal, pero revisaremos de todas maneras...**

Y cuando Julián se sentó y se preparó para proceder, Iván enfoco los ojos en sus manos laboriosas.

— **Estás bien.** — Le dijo el extranjero, suspiro y sonrió —

Iván le miro los ojos y poco a poco sonrió.

— **¿quién es?** — Preguntó el eslavo cuando vio el collar que colgaba en el cuello del azabache — **él.**

A Julián le costó darse cuentas unos segundos antes de responder.

— **José Gregorio Hernández.**

Aquello desconcertó a él eslavo que arrugó el entrecejo y el cirujano se vio divertido por aquella expresión, al parecer ocurría a menudo.

— **Fue un doctor en mi país.**

— **¿Era tan...feliz como tú?**

Iba a decir otra cosa, pero Iván desconocía el por qué no lo dijo. Julián movió un poco la cabeza. Pensativo.

— **¿Crees que soy feliz?**

— **Siempre estas sonriendo. —**

— **Y tú también. —**

— **Iván sonríe, porque la sonrisa de Dzulian es contagiosa.—**

Julián sonrió, bajó un poco los ojos y se mordió el labio como si controlara una gran sonrisa.

— **En mi país es normal estar alegre.** — Dijo el cirujano — **a veces olvido que no estoy en mi país.**

— **¿Lo incomode?**

Julián negó con la cabeza varias veces y suspiro. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— **¿le molesta que sonríe tanto?** — Pregunto— **O sea que este alegre.**

— **No, a Iván no le molesta.** — Le dijo cándidamente.

— **¿entonces? —**

— **Solo me gusta.**

— **Ya.** — Julián sonrió y guardo silencio por un momento —

Cuando se inclinó sobre Iván este supo que iba a limpiar la herida.

Julián no hablo a cerca de nada hasta que termino y se quitó los guantes. Ya no dolía tanto y anteriormente Julián había hecho un comentario de que era una cicatriz bonita. Sus palabras exactas fueron

 _"quedará una cicatriz bonita"_

Cuando los compañeros de Iván volvieron a visitarlo, fue una reunión alegre, incluso Masha formo parte de ella. Y cuando llego Julián el parecía estar un poco perturbado de que una cantidad de hombre, altos y musculoso; policías uniformados, con armamento, estuvieran en una habitación pequeña, no dijo nada ya que era el horario de visita y tenía que hacer su trabajo, así que solo se limitó a decir algunas cosas en español en voz baja. Cuando termino de poner las vendas en el pecho y bajo la camisa de algodón de Iván con cuidado este no le quito la mirada de encima.

Uno de los compañeros le dio unas generosas palmada saca pulmones en la espalda en señal de agradecimiento.

Dios Santo. Julián sintió el final.

Eso fue horrible.

Luego de unos exámenes que el doctor ordeno, Julián le aconsejo que estirara las piernas y caminara por los pasillos para no perder movilidad. A Ivan le pareció una idea excelente, mas por que ansiaba salir de la habitación que por la movilidad, Julián se arrepintió una tarde que tocaba curar y no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Le pregunto a Masha y esta le respondió un

— **Salió. —**

— **¿a dónde?**

— **Afuera.**

¿Cómo a alguien se le puede perder un hombre, de casi dos metros, convaleciente, en un hospital?, O sea. ¿Como?

— **¿Alguien ha visto a Iván? El policía de la bala..¿Nadie? ok.**

Como nadie había visto a Iván en toda la mañana esto lo angustio un poco, porque ¿cómo coño nadie habida visto a ese hombre? Recorrió la sala de hospitalización y traumatología y de rayos X, nada. Iván se esfumó.

Le preguntó a varias enfermeras, pero nadie parecía ver nada. Ok ¿en qué momento la ceguera se volvió una epidemia?.

Cuando dio un descanso en el cafetín del hospital, tomo un café caliente y se sentó en una mesa, meditando en los lugares que no había revisado, sería una hora e Iván no se había curado a tiempo.

Se tomó el café con un rostro pensativo y al levantarse para depositar el envase en la papelera lo vio, allí...sentado, como si nada, como si su angustia no valiera. Julián juro que gritaría en ese momento, pero se controló porque quería estar bien con Dios.— y había mucha gente—

Se acercó a él oficial y lo taladró a los ojos.

— **Iván...**

— **¡Dzulian! ¡Hola! ¡Hoy amanecí bien!** — Iván saludo alegre y el latino suspiro imposibilitado de poder reprocharle su preocupación, Iván estaba muy feliz, tenía lo que parecía ser, era un jugo.— **He salido a caminar, pero no me dejaron salir afuera del hospital y…me quede aquí.**

— **Me tenías preocupado** – Confesó finalmente el latino, queriendo aliviar su angustia con un suspiro antes de sentarse en la mesa—

Iván lo vio con atención, parecía algo abatido.

— **Te busque para tu cura, sabes que siempre te curo a las tres. –**

— **Es que me distraje con los niños en pediatría.** – Iván confeso, Julián arqueo las cejas y lo vio —

— **¿Fuiste a pediatría? –**

Iván asintió.

— **¿a qué?**

— **A ver a los niños, por supuesto** — Dijo con si fuera lo más normal del mundo –

Julián solo asintió. Vio que tenía un jugo en los dedos y pensó que no había almorzado ese medio día. Miro a Iván que ahora tenía la mirada en él.

— **¿Cómo te sientes hoy?** –Pregunto Julián, suavemente.

— **Muy hambriento** — Iván dijo con una sonrisa suave que hizo que a Julián sonreír.

— **Yo también, tenemos tanto en común** – Julián sonrió e Iván descubrió que era tierno como se le achinaban los ojos **— No he almorzado…**

— **No he comido nada solido en un mes, órdenes del doctor—**

A Julián aquello le hizo arquear ambas cejas pero aun sonriendo, mostro un poco los dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

— **Debe ser un doctor horrible.—**

— **Creo que él no aprecia el placer de comer** — Propuso inocentemente Ivan.

Julián bajo un poco los ojos, si supiera…

— **Creo que puedes comer purés –**

Iván hizo un gesto con las cejas, eso no aliviaba su necesidad de comer sólidos, deliciosa carne, o verduras, o pescado; al menos era algo.

— **¿Por qué no has comido?** – Pregunto el eslavo queriendo centrar su atención en el doctor del cual prácticamente no conocía nada – **Creo que Natasha vendrá hoy, puedo pedirle otro recipiente.**

— **No, está bien comeré después, vamos a curarte** –Julián dijo, vio como Iván no le hacía caso en absoluto y esperaba a que su hermana le contestara – **Iván, vamos a curarte**

Julián se levantó creyendo que eso detendría a Iván de alguna manera, pero este se levantó también y comenzó a hablar con su hermana, siguiendo a Julián por todo el hospital hasta su habitación correspondiente, cuando Iván entro no encontró a Masha por ningún lado, ella seguramente estaba haciendo algunos exámenes o quién sabe si le dieron de alta.

Iván colgó y busco sentarse en la cama.

— **Natasha viene dentro de poco.** – Dijo el eslavo y vio como Julián se lavaba las manos y se colocaba los guantes, asintió varias veces como si estuviera de acuerdo con una visita –

— **Déjame ver tu brazo –**

— **Oh, ya no me duele…** — Le dijo al extendérselo, Julián arqueó ambas cejas, lo examinó con atención luego de retirar el vendaje.

— **Si, pero vas a necesitar terapia** — Le dijo luego de guardar un silencio al que Iván se había acostumbrado **— para la movilidad…Intenta mover los dedos lo más que puedas hasta que sientas dolor –**

Iván obedeció y lo hizo lentamente, sus dedos apenas y podían agarrar el teléfono sin que se cayera, Julián no dijo nada pero confirmo su diagnóstico.

— **Quítate la camisa—**

— **¿Qué? –**

Julián miro al eslavo y pensó que había pronunciado mal las palabras por eso se detuvo carraspeo y dijo.

— **Quítate la camisa.**

Hubo un silencio en donde ambos compartieron una mirada y Julián parpadeó como si cayera en cuenta en un error, asintió varias veces y posó los dedos por la punta de la camisa de algodón y la levanto, Iván se quedó tieso, fulminando la masa negra de cabello del doctor, hasta que pudo reaccionar cuando le zarandeó la tela para que pudiera alzar el brazo sano y quitársela, cosa que hizo lo más rápido y disimulado que pudo para que no se percatara de su ensimismamiento.

La tela pasó por su brazo sano y luego su cuello hasta llegar a su otro brazo herido y salir.

— **¿Qué pasa?** –Julián pregunto

— … **¿Qué vas a hacer? –**

— **A curarte. –**

Iván vio como paso los dedos por su cuello que estaba vendado.

— **¿Recuerdas que tienes vendas en el cuello? –**

— **Si. Pero jamás me las curaste.**

Julián estuvo de acuerdo. Estiro un poco el cuello y noto que en aquel enfrentamiento los victimarios intentaron ahorcarlo.

— **Fue muy temerario de tu parte enfrentarte a tres hombres tu solo** – Julián dijo con un tono bajo, pero se escuchaba perfectamente pues estaba muy cerca de el – **Por suerte no hubo cortes en tu cuello, solo ligeros moretones.**

Paso los dedos por la piel restaurada, Ivan permaneció inmóvil. Estaban muy cercanos.

Los ojos del caribe bañaron su piel hasta que se separó y siguió quitando las demás vendas. La sutura estaba perfectamente normal, y Julián medito en si quitarle los puntos en ese momento, pero se quedó meditando un momento más al ver el resto del cuerpo del cuerpo del oficial, marcado, grande.

Dijo algo en español que le hizo cerrar los ojos como si despertara de algún ensimismamiento o durmiera en él.

— **Creo que te sacare los puntos ya…**. – Dijo al fin en un ruso rápido **— acuéstate. –**

Iván le dedicó una mirada y luego se acostó lentamente.

— **Así podrás irte a casa y guardar reposo. –**

—… **No creo que pueda irme aun**

— **¿Por qué no?** –Pregunto Julián viéndose desentendido— Creo que..ya puedes.

Julián parecía dudar, se asomó un poco hacia el rostro del eslavo y también parecía meditar lo que acababa de pasar, se sintió algo confundido por su propio comportamiento pero intento de parecer lo más inescrutable posible.

— ¿ **Te sientes bien?—** Pregunto Iván y era la primera vez que percibió a Julián inseguro o alterado por alguna cosa y quiso saber por qué –

— **Creo que no** – Le dijo el doctor el inconscientemente poso los dedos en las cercanías de los puntos de Iván, no dolió pero Iván lo sintió –

— **Natasha trae comida, deberías de comer un poco y te sentirás mejor** — Iván aconsejo a lo cual Julián sonrió – **además estas muy flaco.**

— **Estoy normal, así es mi contextura…—** Aclaró el latino sin dejar de sonreír – **Nada. Solo recordé algo.**

Iván arqueo las cejas antes esto, pero no vio que el doctor se moviera para proceder a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego pareció que el doctor recordó que tenía un paciente semidesnudo en una cama.

Tan solo hizo la simple rutina de siempre antes de volver a vendar, sin embargo dejo su cuello libre. Le volvió a ayudar a colocar la camisa y luego de un momento de silencio en donde solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los guantes salir de los dedos de Julián, Iván busco sentarse

En ese momento Natasha llego y Julián se enteró que le había hecho un lunch.

— **Iván no puede comer solidos** – Le dijo el doctor— **solo puré. ¿Ha entendido?**

Natasha asintió como si fue algún tipo de orden militar y antes de que Iván pudiera tocar su lunch, Natasha ya estaba aplastando las verduras hasta volverlas puré literalmente. Iván vio como destrozó todo, el avemaría sonaba en su cabeza como el entierro de algún papa.

Allí se fueron las verduras, la salsa...todos

— **Abre la boca** – Natasha ordenó al asomarle una cucharada de algo irreconocible, Iván hizo mala cara de resignación y vio a Julián que le observaba con compasión

 **‡.‡**

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días de ese acontecimiento y Julián de verdad meditaba en mandar a Iván a su casa –sin quitarle los puntos— y que reposara allá con todas la indicaciones que le daría, además de que la curación era algo que el mismo podía hacer o sus hermanas, solo necesitaba algunas indicaciones de higiene.

Masha se había ido a los dos días, su hija mayor la había ido a buscar una tarde y Julián estaba presente, luego de indicarle cuál sería su tratamiento y sus medicinas se despidió de la vieja señora e Iván quedo solo en su habitación, bueno no tan solo, sus compañeros de trabajo lo acompañaron con frecuencia y por muchas cosas que le traían Iván las aceptaba agradecido aunque aún no podía comerlas o tomar licor. Julián se escandalizaba cuando veía a tantos hombres del departamento de policía en esa habitación.

— **No me saquen los pulmones hoy, los necesito en quirófano** – Bromeo el latino en un ruso que se diferenciaba de los que allí habían –

— **¡Cuéntenos de nuestro soldado, Doctor!**

— **Estará bien** – Le respondió Julián prudente— **se recupera bien y podrá estar en casa, pero aun no puede tomar…ni comer nada con sal, del resto necesitara terapia las la mano. Espero que sepan esperarlo.**

No supo por qué pero muchos ahora se veían interesados en la mano de Iván que estaba vendada. Algo le decía que no había comentado acerca de esta herida. Cuando la hora de visita termino Iván tenía una canasta cerca de la cama; llena de frutas, licor y algunos pasteles.

— _**Dzulian**_ **¿tienes amigos? –**

— **¿Amigos?** …— El latino medito ante aquella pregunta – **Las enfermas y los doctores son mis amigos.**

— **¿y alguien fuera del hospital? –**

— **Humm…Mis vecinos de departamento y…tenía un amigo extranjero también, pero él se fue a Inglaterra. –**

— **¿Da?**

— **Da…hace algunos años cuando me gradué –** Le dijo luego de acercarse y casi tropezar con la canasta, se incorporó con facilidad—

— **¿Por qué ..por qué viniste a Rusia?**

—… **En mi país, hubo un convenio de estudiar en el extranjero y había Cirugía en Rusia y vine. No sabía ruso, pero aprendí aquí y mi amigo también vino aquí y pues nos conocimos y el me ayudaba y yo lo ayudaba y así…—**

Iván observo a Julián con atención al momento de hablar y su ruso son un poco más forzado.

— **Luego que me gradué, me quede y él se fue. –**

— **¿así no más?, Se fue y te dejo ¿Por qué no fuiste a Inglaterra? –**

— **Por que supongo que me gusta Rusia**. – Le dijo – **además en mi país estaban pasando por una situación muy fea y mis padres me pidieron que me quedara aquí, consiguiera un trabajo y los ayudara económicamente…**

— **Pero tú estás solo.** – Iván dijo

Julián entornó los ojos. –

— **Hablo con mi padres, y mis vecinos… y los osos grises.** – Julián sonrió y eso hizo que Iván sonriera— **debiste ver el oso que apareció camino al trabajo, me iba a comer… —**

— **Si…se lo que es eso, Da. A Iván le han aparecido algunos —**

Julián amortiguó una risa con su mano y cuando achino los ojos Iván sonrió mostrando un poco los dientes.

— **Son enormes…** — Julián dice y se recompone –

— **¿No extrañas a tu amigo? ¿Hablas con él? –**

— **A veces.** — El azabache suspiro – **pero creo que está muy ocupado como para hacer una llamada tan costosa a Moscú.**

Iván entorno los ojos desentendidos. Y vio como el doctor entraba en un mundo enteramente suyo. Sintió curiosidad pero prefirió que preguntar sería una imprudencia.

— **creo que tu amigo es un idiota –**

— **¡Jajaja! Iván, no digas eso.**

— **¿es latino?**

— **No…Es de Norteamérica. –**

Iván sonrió como si de alguna manera le hubiera dado la razón.

— **Si, es un total idiota –**

Iván miro a Julián como si estuviera consolándole con la sonrisa o algo por el estilo. Julián no lo entendió en aquel momento, pero dio una mirada al reloj que estaba en la habitación.

— **Me tengo que ir ya** – Le dijo y le dio unas palmadas en el hombre eslavo **— Terminó mi guardia.**

— **ah, irá a casa ¿no?**

— **Si. –**

— **¿Puedes levantar la canasta de abajo?—** Pregunto Iván y Julián tan solo se agacho a recogerla y Iván confirmo que si podía— **Bien, puedes llevártela a casa.**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Que es tuyo –**

— **Pero te lo trajeron a ti**

— **Dzulian, no puedo comer ni la mitad** – Le dijo Iván con un suspiro—

Hubo un momento en donde Julián parecía evaluar lo que Iván estaba haciendo.

— **Gracias. –**

La cena de Iván fue una sopa insípida y julián probó unos dulces de la canasta y algunas frutas en su departamento.

Los días pasaron y Julián tomo la decisión de dar de alta a Iván y asignarle la terapia. Se sintió extraño cuando se mentalizó que ya no estaría, pero el gigante podía caminar y podía ya comer algo medianamente sólido, así que un día antes de irse lo visito en su habitación para quitarle finalmente los puntos.

— **Ya. ¿Ve que quedó una linda cicatriz? –**

Iván logró verla con un espejo. No estaba muy de acuerdo de lo que era una linda cicatriz para Julián pero no quiso profundizar en eso.

— **¿Algo más?, Antes de descansar** — El doctor preguntó y vio Iván con atención – **Sé que note veré hasta que te estés muriendo, los rusos no visitan a los médicos con frecuencia…hasta que se están en las ultimas.**

Iván sonrió.

— **No, creo que estaré bien así—**

Julián asintió Iván pareció recordar algo por que hizo un gesto.

— **¿me daría su número?**

— **¿de teléfono?** – Pregunto Julián y se sintió estúpido porque aquello era obvio—

— **Da, es para alguna emergencia –**

El doctor simulo meditarlo, así que se lo vio e Iván lo anotó.

Cuando Iván se fue, se despidió por el pasillo, sus hermanas le agradecieron e incluso lo invitaban a comer a su casa, seguramente porque lo veían muy flaco o porque estaban agradecidos. Agradecidos, agradecidos se escuchaba mejor.

Julián aseguró que iría en cuanto sus guardias se lo permitieran.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Iván se fue, y Julián se preguntó ¿Por qué rayos no se atrevió a pedirle el teléfono a él?. Sin embargo tenía mucho que hacer o que pensar que solo en pequeños lapsus de tiempo recordaba que tenía a un policía ruso en algún teléfono y que no habían tenido contacto desde hace más de 14 días.

Cuando iba terminando su turno seria las cuatro de la madrugada y lo único que quería hacer en su vida en ese momento era comer y dormir.

Llego a su apartamento, y realmente solo alcanzo a dormir. Se echó en la cama con todo y bata y de repente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Mierda, se tenía que mover.

Movió su acabada humanidad y lo saco, era un número desconocido y cuando precariamente iba a tocar la pantalla para contestar termino cancelándola llamada.

— _**Mierda, eres tu Julián.**_ – Se dio ánimos y dejo su teléfono cerca de él, esperando a que llamara de nuevo pero nada aun, cerro lo ojos por cinco minutos y al abrirlos había pasado tres horas. –

 _Wow…_

Levanto la cabeza y se sintió algo mareado.

Su teléfono vibró y se asustó.

— _**¡Coño vale!**_ — Dijo en español en la soledad de su habitación – _**Ya terminó mi turno…**_

Tanteo el colchón y cuando encontró su teléfono lo vio bien y busco pulsar el correcto esa vez.

— **¿Aló?**

— _**Buenos días, ¿Dzulian?**_ –

— **Si…—**

— _**Soy yo Iván**_

El doctor se levantó y terminó sentado en su colchón.

— **¿Iván?, ¿Este es tu numero? –**

— _**Da. Te llame antes, pero colgaste ¿estás de guardia? –**_

— **No, bueno…es que me quede dormido y por accidente colgué...** – Se explicó un poco avergonzado — **Lo siento, acabo de despertar. Hmm… ¿C— como estas?**

— Bien. – Iván respondió y Julián no se vio para nada satisfecho con eso, ¿acaso los rusos se ofenden si no responden la primera llamada –

— **Me alegra** – Julián alcanzo a decir y se levantó para recorrer el dormitorio— ¿ **has ido a la terapia?**

— **Si, Iván está yendo** — Julian sonrió con satisfacción —

— **Me alegra oír eso** – Le dijo

Hubo un momento en donde la estática impidió escuchar el silencio en la línea, Julián se movió por todo el dormitorio hasta la pequeña sala luego la cocina hasta que salió al balcón y el frio le despertó al pegarle en la cara.

— _**¿Ya me escuchas?**_ — Iván pregunto

— **Si, ya….Tuve que salir al balcón ¿Qué hora eso?**

— **Creo que son las ocho** – Iván le dijo –

— **Oh ya.** – Julián miro la hora rápidamente en su celular antes de volver a colocárselo en la oreja— **Si, son las ocho…¿llamabas para algo en especial? –**

— **Ah, quería hablar contigo –**

— **Ok…—** Julián pensó que se congelaría en el balcón con cada segundo que pasaba – **Te escucho, Iván.** –Le ánimo y entro rápido a buscar algún suéter.

— **¿Tienes frio?** – Iván le pregunto y Julián dudo que fuera un buen tema de conversación.

— **Si… ¿Cómo lo sospechaste? –**

— **Venezuela es un lugar caliente** — Iván apuntó. Julián no pudo evitar hacer un gesto con las cejas –

— **Gracias, a mucha honra** — Aquello era como decir lo obvio para el venezolano — ¿ **Tú no tienes frío?**

— **No, aunque también Salí al balcón –**

— **Oh, tenemos tanto en común** – Julián bromeo y arrimo una butaca para ver la calle desde el edificio — **¿Qué más cosas sabes de mi país?**

Ivan ahora se escuchaba contento. Pasarían la mañana hablando e Iván le contaría todas las cosas que leyó de Venezuela y lo curioso que le pareció que marcaran a los latinos de sangre caliente.

— **Los latinos son flojos—**

— **¿crees que yo soy flojo?**

— **No pero…**

— **Es como si yo dijera que todos los rusos son…fríos.** –Julián explico cuando buscaba algo en la nevera para un desayuno improvisado – **es un grupo que "raya" a los otros. Por lo menos…mi abuela tuvo seis hijos y todos trabajan y tienen sus familias…**

— **¿Los latinos suelen tener familias numerosas?**

— **Bueno…Tengo mucho primos, pero sorprendentemente soy hijo único** – Julián explico y se sentó en su pequeña cocina, mastico un pan y maniobro la manera de servirse algo de café – **Mi tía tuvo cinco hijos, y luego mi tío tuvo tres, luego mi tía tuvo cinco más… y eso. Somos una familia grande…**

Iván sonrió del otro lado de la línea cosa que Julián ignoraba.

— **¿y tú? ¿Solo tienes dos hermanas?**

— **Da. –**

— **Se ven agradables.**

— **¿Estás comiendo?**

— **No, solo que** …— Julián miró su improvisada comida – **Sí, se podría decir que estoy comiendo.**

— **¿Qué comes?**

— **Pan.**

Iván resoplo.

— **Por eso es que _Dzulian_ no engorda— **

Julián no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no pudo replicar porque tenía la boca llena así que solo mutilo los sonidos de protesta.

— **Ven a mi casa. Iván cocinara para ti –**

 _¿Qué?_

— **¿Ahora? –**

— **Si. ¿No estás de guardia?** – Julián vio la hora y luego de un momento dejó el pan en el plato y trago. Aquel momento de silencio angustió a Iván

— **No. pero… ¿Dónde vives tú?** –Julián preguntó –

Julián arqueo las cejas y se quedó en silencio.

— **Iván, creo que me voy a perder con esa explicación tan específica** – le dijo a Iván con sarcasmo—

— **Solo sal, te explicaré cuando salgas.**

— **ésta bien, llama dentro de media hora –**

Pasó media hora y el teléfono de Julián sonó y al segundo repique Julián contestó, aquella explicación fue una tortura para Julián que casi no salía a lugares tan lejanos desde que se mudó. Paso caminando por una plaza llena de nieve y tomó un autobús con el teléfono en la oreja.

Se bajó en la tercera parada como había dicho Iván y se sintió perdido en medio de unas calles que no reconocía.

— **Iván creo que me perdí. –**

— **¿No ves un café cerca? –**

— **Veo un puente cerca –**

— … **Esa parada no era—** Iván dijo—

— **¿No era la tercera? –**

— **Sí, ¿Qué autobús tomaste?**

— **El de la parada— —**

Iván suspiro.

Julián suspiro también.

Ambos suspiraron.

— **Al menos sigues conmigo** – Julián dijo y suspiro mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano — **¿Iván? …¿Iván?**

— **¿Si?**

— **¿Qué estás haciendo?—**

— **Voy a ir a buscarte ¿Dónde estás?**

— **Estoy sentado en un banco. –**

— **No te muevas de allí**

Y luego de eso colgó.

Julián se quedó solo ahora. Miro su alrededor y no reconoció nada, todo seguía cubierto de nieve y se preguntó ¿Cómo coño había sobrevivido tres años en Rusia?, debía de escribir un libros "sus vivencias" y las veces que se perdió en los metros y en los inmensos centros comerciales.

Pasaron unos cortos minutos y se distrajo un poco en su teléfono, al sentir a la gente deambular de aquí para allá. Para su desgracia y contribuir a su impaciente espera su teléfono se apagó por la escasa batería que tenía.

— _**Ahora si Julián, estás jodido –**_

Suspiro y vio su aliento volatilizarse hacia el cielo. No supo por qué pero se distrajo al ver caer la nieve eran tan fina, blanca y pura.

Algo lo puso alerta, alguien se acercaba y por aquella sensación que el no supo cómo explicar se levantó del asiento casi por inercia sin mirar a nadie.

— _**Dzulian. –**_

— **¿Eh?**

Volvió el rostro. Dejo salir un suspiro y se relajó. Iván estaba alli.

— **¿Por qué no contestas?**

— **Mi teléfono me abandono—** Explico el más bajo

— **¿Cómo?**

— **La batería se descargó. –**

— **Oh ya.** –Iván parecía estar un poco más gordo, como aquel policía que debía de mantener masa muscular –

Tenía un sobre todo color crema y una botas para la nieve. Estaba sonrosado.

— **¿Dónde viniste?** – Pregunto Julián al acercarse a el –

— **En mi carro. –**

— **Espera ¿condujiste estando en reposo?** – Julián pregunto y lo vio incrédulo –

— **No es tan lejos, mira…son aquellos edificios de allá –**

Cuando Julián recorrió el camino hacia aquello edificios se dio cuenta que de verdad era cerca. Se comenzó a reír cuando llego a la puerta del edificio.

— **Debería escribir un libro sobre mis pérdidas en Rusia. –**

Iván solo sonrió y vio cómo se reía mientras abría la puerta para entrar en el cálido lugar y luego ir a los asesores, Iván marco el piso doce y luego de varias paradas donde entraron otros más y salieron llegaron. Era la habitación treinta.

Cuando Julián ingreso a su apartamento lo sintió tan grande para él. Solitario. La sala de estar tenía una ventana al exterior, donde podía ver justamente el lugar donde Julián había parado a dar.

Se quitó el abrigo e hizo lo que todo latino hace cuando entra a una casa ajena.

— **Permiso –** e ingreso a la sala de estar y se sentó –

Iván entorno los ojos por que no entendió.

Se formó un pequeño silencio.

— **Creo que sospechas que no conozco mucho la ciudad** – Julián dijo como si fuera algo de gracia—

— **No lo sospecho, Iván lo sabe. –**

Julián sonrió incómodo.

— **Iván sabe mucho entonces. –**

El eslavo sonrió

— **¿Vives solo?** – Pregunto Julián y luego de unos segundos una masa de pelos gris se asomó por el extremo del sillón. – **Oh, tienes un gato**.

— **Si…** — Iván sonrió y Julián sonrió un poco más achinando los ojos al ver que el gato en cuestión era grande, peludo y muy hermoso –

— **¿Es tu mascota?**

— **Da. –**

— **Yo solía tener aves –** Julián confesó – **pero no soportaban el frío, además las guardias y eso..**

Iván lo vio con detenimiento. Hubo un momento de silencio en donde el gato se subió al sillón y parecía examinar la presencia de Julián en su territorio.

— **Vamos a la cocina**

La cocina de Iván era más pequeña que su sala. Sin embargo, era cálida acogedora. Iván le sirvió algo de licor y se preguntó si el estaría bebiendo en su reposo, se imaginó muchas cosas pero cuando vio a Iván con un vaso de leche quiso deshacer sus sospechas.

— **¿Te gusta la leche?** –Preguntó Iván y Julián asintió

— **No creo que con vodka sea bueno Iván, no inventes.—** Julián río e Iván llego a sonreír antes de levantarse y buscar algo en el refrigerador.

Iván comenta que le encanta cocinar pero que no es tan divertido cocinar para el mismo que para otras personas. Sus hermanas a veces vienen, pero ellas también trabajan.

El gato de Iván se acercó a donde Julián estaba y como si se lo pidiera Julián lo cargo en sus piernas y caricia su peludo y cálido cuerpo.

— **¿Tiene nombre?**

— **Cosaco—**

— **Es adorable.**

A Julián se le acabaron los temas de conversación a cerca de su vida al poco tiempo, pero supo que Iván era un buen oyente porque cuando el latino dejó de hablar volvió hacia el como pidiéndole alguna explicación por la cual se había silenciado.

— **¿Por qué eres tan alto?** — Pregunto Julián al poco tiempo de verlo –

Iván rio y entorno los ojos, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba esa pregunta.

— **No soy alto.** –Se justificó –

Aquello fue un insulto a la inteligencia del latino.

— **Y yo soy rubio.** –Le respondió y se tocó el pelo negro – **Eres altísimo, Iván.**

— **Mido 1,83 –**

— **¡JAJAJAJA!, Señor Jesús.** –Dijo en español con una enorme sonrisa— **Yo mido 1, 70 por allí, pero usted, señor es Alto**

— **Mi padre mide 1, 92 –** Iván dijo aquello como si valiera en su argumento.

— **Por favor, detente.** –Julián pidió riéndose— **ya sé por qué eres alto**

Julián estuvo un momento más riéndose para cuando se detuvo Iván tenía una sonriente expresión en la cara. No supo interpretar aquella sonrisa pero la sonrisa de un ruso era algo que tenía que apreciar.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y coloco algunos vegetales que comenzó a picar.

— **¿Dzulian no tiene a nadie que le cocine?**

— **A ti**

Iván detuvo el cuchillo y Julián pensó que lo había ofendido, así que sonrió.

— **Es broma** –Dijo al momento — **No tengo a nadie, vivo solo, creo que lo dije.**

Iván arrugó un poco la expresión, supo al momento que Julián no había entendido la pregunta.

— **¿no tienes pareja?** – Le pregunto más directo –

— **No, ¿crees que pueda tener una con el horario de trabajo que tengo ahora?** – Julián cuestiono e Iván asintió

— **Yo solía tener a alguien** –Confesó Julián, y no supo cómo cargos se le salió aquello, Iván lo vio con atención y se vio obligado a continuar **– El americano.**

— **Oh ¿el?**

— **Si…habíamos venido juntos aquí a estudiar –** Julián contó y vio como Iván cortaba cada uno de los vegetales mientras algo se cocinaba– **y el…no sé, no le agradaba mucho Rusia, curiosamente compartía esa opinión con otra persona que había venido aquí a estudiar y….bueno hubieron algunos problemas, él quería irse a Inglaterra y yo no lo iba a impedir…**

Hubo una pausa

— **¿Se fue con esa otra persona?**

Julián asintió suavemente y recogió un pedazo de cebolla que había caído fuera del recipiente.

— **Si alguien no te quiere no puedes obligarlo a que lo haga** – Reflexionó Julián y esto hizo que Iván lo viera por unos segundos. –

— **Tu amigo fue un idiota –**

Julián rio.

— **Lo es. Creo que es feliz en Inglaterra con ese cejudo—** Julián sonrió y el eslavo jamás entendería porque sonreía tanto –

— **¿Estas bien?** – Iván pregunto al ver los ojos de Julián se humedecen

— **Si, solo es que estas picando cebolla ¿sabes? –**

— **Ah, cierto. –**

Luego de terminar de picar todo lo metió todo en una olla y allí vertió agua y otras cosas antes de ponerla al fuego luego Iván se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y estuvo muy pendiente de cómo Julián miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo para decir.

— **¿Tú no tienes a nadie?** – Julián preguntó fingiendo poco interés—

— **Hmm…—** Iván medito **– Estoy en eso.**

Julián asintió, pero no entendió, a los pocos segundos descubrió que solo había dormido seis horas en dos días. Bajo un poco los ojos.

— **Creo que es difícil conseguir pareja para un policía, un día estamos y el otro día no –**

— **Tú me salvaste ese día –**

Julián sonrió a medias

— **Yo no te salvé, fue el equipo médico, yo solo te saque la bala ¿sabes?, creo que José Gregorio te ayudo. –**

— **¿Quién es José Gregorio? –**

— **Lo siento, solo dormí tres horas hoy** — Le dijo el doctor con una voz muy baja –

Se arregló de tal modo que saco su collar.

— **Es como un santo, un siervo de Dios. Era doctor en mi país, cristiano, ayudaba a los más pobres ¿no investigaste acerca de el?** – Iván sujeto a Julián del hombro por que se veía hacia adelante. –

— **Creo que lo olvide.** – Iván dijo con una voz más suave. –

— **Si….mucha gente lo olvida…**

Hubo un momento de silencio y cuando Iván lo soltó, Julian se inclinó hacia adelante adormecido, Iván lo sostuvo y Cosaco salto de sus piernas porque había muy poco espacio por donde moverse. Julián estaba dormido. Iván se quedó tieso cuando lo tuvo tan cerca, olía bien y realmente pensó en que hacer ahora con su invitado dormido…Abrazó a Julián contra él,

 **‡.‡**

Pasaron aproximadamente unas…siete horas, Iván jamás pensó que aquello pasaría, o quizás sí, bueno realmente no podía prever que algo como eso pasaría, Julián se veía tan lleno de vitalidad en el hospital, ahora estaba durmiendo, Iván encendió la calefacción y lo acomodó de tal manera que pudiera dormir a gusto. Descubrió que hacia caras cuando dormida aquello le pareció tierno.

En las siete horas estuvo arreglando algunas cosas en la cocina y viendo las noticias, incluso uno de sus compañeros llamo y le puso al tanto de la situación en la oficina y que las secretarías cambiaron de horarios y contrataron a otras nuevas.

En siete horas, Iván alimento a Cosaco, limpio la cocina, se recostó en el sofá y vio las noticias. Cuando no hubo nada más que hacer se fijó que Cosaco quería entrar a su habitación donde dormía Julián.

Lo detuvo tarde para cuando abrió la puerta el gato ya había salido disparado hacia el colchón y subió en la cama.

 **— No, Cosaco—**

 _Cosaco sí._

El felino camino por el colchón y se pegó a la espalda de Julián. Buscando calor. Iván se sentó a pocos centímetros y creyó que estar acostado en una misma cama con el invitado era una falta de respeto. Vio a su gato y siguió la curva del cuerpo peludo hasta la curva del cuerpo humano.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca y serían las cinco.

Se inclinó por el colchón solo para despertar a Julian, solo para despertarlo, lo zarandeó con suavidad.

— **Dzulian, despierta—**

Pasó los dedos por el hombro y lo movió, sintió enseguida como los dedos de Julián se pasaban por los propios apartándose, se movió y Cosaco también quedando boca abajo y aspiró profundamente antes de volver a moverse y estirarse.

Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente de inmediato casi al ver el techo blanco no reconoció esa habitación.

Se movió pesadamente por la cama y se llegó a sentar, cuando levanto la vista, vio a Iván.

— _**Mierda ¿Qué hicimos?**_ – Dijo en un español claro.

— **¿Qué? –**

— **Que me quede dormido….—**

— **Si. –**

Julián apretó los labios y sus orejas se enrojecieron de la vergüenza. Se mantuvo en silencio e Iván se mantuvo inmóvil y Cosaco él estaba felizmente durmiendo

— **¿Cuánto?**

— … **Ocho horas—**

— **¡Oh, Lo siento mucho** — Julián se lamentó y se levantó rápido **– De verdad Iván, Lo siento, yo no quería.**

Iván se quedó quieto sentado en la cama, mientras escuchaba las infinitas disculpas de Julián y se sorprendió que sus orejas se pudieran enrojarse de esa manera.

— **No, descuida. –**

— **No, es que no…**

Iván ahora se levantó y fue hacia Julián que parecía estar nadando en un mar de vergüenza. Se había quedado dormido en una visita.

 _—_ ** _Dzulian_ debe calmarse, él trabaja mucho y tiene un horario pesado** — Iván dijo y Tenerlo tan cerca parecía haber aumentado más aun su vergüenza—….

Sintió los dedos de Iván tocarle los hombros. Como si buscara una especie de sosiego.

— **Es que…**

— **Shh. Ya. –**

Hubo un momento de silencio y permanecieron así por unos momentos, Julián bajo un poco los ojos, y sus orejas perdieron un poco de color para cuando Iván las detallo y se mantuvo en esa cercanía.

— **Ya. Gracias…**

Julián levantó los ojos y la cabeza y vio como Iván sonreía.

— **¿Julián tiene guardia hoy?**

— **En la noche.** – Dijo el latino – **hasta la mañana..**

Iván asintió.

— **Da. Pues,. Ya será de noche, Iván te llevara al hospital. –**

— **Hum…gracias. –**

Julián sonrió aunque algo apenado, ¿Cómo no estarlo ante tal situación?, jamás le había pasado antes, bueno claramente no tenía mucho amigos que lo invitaran de aquella forma tan inesperada.

— **¿Me presta tu baño?**

Iván asintió

— **Es esa puerta. Cuando termines, ven a la cocina –**

Julián asintió y entro al baño solo para lavarse la cara y despertarse. Cosa que sirvió muy bien porque el agua estaba helada.

En la cocina, Iván tenía un lunch y un recipiente donde parecía tener algún tipo de jugo o liquido de color rojo.

— **¿Estás listo?**

— Ehh..Si – Julián asintió y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, miro todo con brevedad y luego vio a Iván que no dejaba de verlo — **¿Y eso?**

— **Es para ti –**

— **¿para mí? …**

— **Si.**

Julián vio como estaba todo puesto todo en una bolsita y como Iván se la ofreció. Por un momento se enterneció pero luego sintió cierta pena.

— **Gracias…** — Le dijo a Iván

— **De nada. A Iván le gusta cocinarles a las personas que quiere.**

— **Ah…**

— **Vamos, Iván te llevara al hospital—**

Julián no pudo decir mucho o negarse, pero cuando subió al carro sintió una extraña sensación que le resulto agradable. En el recorrido se mantuvo una extraña calma al poco tiempo de recorrer las calles, reconoció el centro comercial donde compraba la comida y una ferretería donde compraba los bobillos y algunas tuberías. Más adelante estaría el hospital.

— **¿Cómo te sientes tu por cierto? -** Le preguntó Julián

— **Bien, puedo conducir, y puedo mover los dedos. –**

Julián le sonrió.

— **Me alegra oír eso, Vanya. –**

Iván se estaciono en la entrada de emergencias, y vio la hora en el carro, serian las seis pronto.

— Gracias Iván – Julián volvió a verlo y se sintió muy agradecido, Iván asintió y se quedaron viéndose por unos largos segundos –

— **¿Quieres que te venga a buscar?**

— **¿quieres venir a buscarme?**

— **Si Dzu quiere** — Iván se encogió en hombros, Julián lo vio por unos segundos más, sopesando sus palabras –

— **¿Por qué? –**

— **Por qué quiero hacerlo Da. –**

— _**Vanya**_ **¿sabes que soy un hombre? ¿Verdad?**

— **Da…—**

— **¿O sea que estás consciente de que ambos somos hombrecitos?**

— **Da.**

Julián se quedó en silencio analizando el rostro de Iván.

—… **¿Vas en serio o solo tienes curiosidad?** – Julián preguntó—

— **Iván tuvo dos semanas para pensarlo y va muy muy en serio. –**

Julián lo vio a los ojos con severidad, se quedó en silencio.

— **Salgo a las seis de la mañana. –**

Busco abrir la puerta del copiloto pero esta no lo hizo, tenía seguro, cuando volvió a ver a Iván este había estirado su torso hacia el asiento del copiloto y se inclinó de tal forma que sus labios tocaron la oreja izquierda del latino. Cuando eso Julián llego a avergonzarse tanto que se pudieron rojas.

El seguro salió e Iván estaba en el asiento del conductor sonriendo feliz.

— **Estaré a las seis de la mañana aquí. —**

— **¿Seguro?**

— **Da. Iván no es tan idiota como para dejar ir a Dzulian.**

El eslavo sonrió para cuando Julián abandonó el carro y entro a emergencia e Iván por fin se fue.

Sorprendentemente Iván estuvo a las seis en punto de la mañana allí y como Julián no se veía por ningún lado decidió salir y esperar sentado en uno de los asientos del jardín del hospital. Vio la entrada y a los pocos segundos creyó ver a Julián salir, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Iván supo que a partir de aquel momento…

…Al momento que Julián lo vio y caminó hacia él, supo que su vida cambiaria para siempre.

…Cambiaría el invierno por la primavera.

Tocó los dedos de Julián y el eslavo sonrió –

 **-¿A Dzulian le fue bien? –**

Julián tenía las orejas rojas y le pareció extraño que alguien le preguntara aquello, desde que se graduó no había tenido a alguien que le preguntara aquello, ni siquiera Alfred que ya se había marchado

 **-Fue agotador…-J** ulian le respondió y apretó suavemente los dedos con los del otro –

 **-Vamos Dzulian** -Iván se levantó y en su acción paso los labios por la frente de Julián antes de conducirlo al auto y de allí a una vida juntos. –

Cuando estuvieron el auto, Iván preguntó por un desayuno.

 **-¿has comido arepas?-** Pregunto el latino

 **-No, pero leí de ellas ¿las sabes cocinar?**

 **-Si…**

Julián sonrió viendo a Iván conducir. Iván le vio de reojo y volvió al camino. Sonrió poco a poco debía admitir que le gustaba mucho lo ojos de Julián sobre él.

 **El fin.**

* * *

 **DamistaH.**

Mi querido Ship, De verdad tenia esto desde hace unas semanas, y no lo habia terminado por que la verdad no sabia como, pero creo que me tomo mas de lo que realmente pensé. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, era un descanso de AN.

Chao.


End file.
